Acompañame
by ashleyrape
Summary: cuando Edward se siente solo y piensa que su vida no tiene sentido conocerá a un ángel que lo guiara ¿a lo bueno, o a lo malo? ¿que resultados tendrá el infierno con el cielo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, quiero aclarar sobre todo que este es mi primera historia y estoy muy emocionada :DD, espero tener buenas respuestas.**

**Los nombres originales de mis personajes fueron cambiados y se adaptaron a Twilight novela creada por la escritora Stephenie Meyer, así que lo único que me pertenece es la trama**

**Y bueno espero les guste y que la disfruten, y ténganme paciencia soy nueva en esto :p, aquí el primer cap.**

**Conociendo mi mundo**

Me levante de pronto de la cama, con la respiración agitada y sudando muy exageradamente, todo gracias a esa pesadilla, esa donde estoy solo sentado en el mueble de la sala de mi antigua casa, con una pistola entre mis manos, la cual sostenía y me la ponía en la cabeza, ese maldito sueño en el cual yo me suicidaba.

Tratando de despejar mi mente me fui a darme una ducha, hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada, necesitaba un poco de alivio, siempre que me sentía así buscaba una solución para poder sentirme feliz... y yo ya la tenía

Mi nombre es Edward Masen vivo solo en la ciudad de Forks, lo que queda de mi familia vive en Chicago, desde los 15 años me salí de mi casa, pensé que al hacer eso podía ser alguien en la vida, reí, que equivocado estaba. Cuando llegue a esta ciudad trabaje en una lavadora de carros, en la cual me involucre con unos tipos mafiosos que se hacían llamar los Vulturi, por culpa de ellos estuve en el tutelar de menores ya que yo solo contaba con 16 años.

En el transcurso de ese tiempo, vi cosas que jamás pensé ver, desde violaciones, asaltos, asesinatos, en los cuales no participe pero me sentía como el culpable de cada uno de ellos. Trate de superarme y terminar mis estudios, y lo único que conseguí fueron estar en unas clases de mecánica, de ahí en fuera lo demás fue un fracaso, mi vida ya no tenía sentido; recuerdo que en la cárcel me dieron a probar drogas, desgraciadamente se volvió un consumo para mí. Después conseguí un trabajo en un taller y todo el dinero que ganaba lo usaba para las malditas drogas, es algo absurdo pero cuando me drogaba experimentaba la sensación de estar feliz.

Dentro de un mes cumpliré 19 años; me mire al espejo, vaya aparentaba más edad tal vez era por la barba, trate de afeitarme pero al agarrar la navaja mi mente me dirigió a mi sueño, ahora no era la pistola, era la navaja, mi mano tembló, la solté y salí de mi habitación, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y de una buena dosis, me arregle lo más formal posible tenía que ir al trabajo, cuando llegue mis compañeros Emett y Jasper se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-tienes una cara de espanto - contesto Emett

Emett aparte de trabajar aquí es el hijo del Jefe Carlisle Cullen, el tiene 22 años, era enorme parecía un oso lleno de músculos le encanta lo extremo y practica mucho los deportes como dice el es buena onda y "sexy", muy gracioso, lo considero mi amigo al igual que Jasper Hale él es el que tiene más tiempo trabajando aquí a pesar de ser un hijo de familia rica él trabaja para poder pagar sus estudios, tiene mi edad solo que es un poco reservado y más tranquilo. Ellos viven juntos en un apartamento cerca de aqui, cuando entre a trabajar me invitaron a vivir con ellos ya que yo no conocía a nadie pero yo no podía por mis adicciones siempre he vivido solo ya que me pongo como un histérico.

No hace mucho les conté todo sobre mí, ellos entendieron y me aceptaron, al principio trataron de que las dejara pero no pudieron fue inútil, lo mío ya no tenía cura.

- porque lo dices emett- conteste muy serenamente

-vamos Edward no te hagas, ¿fue esa pesadilla cierto?- jasper se hiso presente

-y si así fuera ustedes que, háganme el favor de no meterse es cosas que no les incumbe- ahora si estaba molesto

Ellos ya no dijeron nada, no les hice caso, solo decían estupideces.

-chicos a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer- la voz de Rosalie se escucho, yo voltee a verla

-Edward, parece que vistes un fantasma, estas mas blanco que antes–Rosalie puso cara de preocupación

Rosalie, es la hermana de jasper y era la encargada de destinarnos los trabajos, es muy hermosa tenía un cuerpo uff… claro parecía una modelo. Aun no entiendo que hace una chica así en este tipo de lugares, pero lo que si sabía es que era fanática de los motores y vaya que si sabía de carros, ella entro a trabajar después de mí siempre me sacaba platicas y hasta coqueteaba conmigo, claro yo no le hacía caso y no es que fuera gay simplemente ella no me llamaba la atención, después ella se dio por vencida y según emett ella seria suya. Suerte con eso oso. A pesar que la conozco aun no tenía mucha confianza así que ella no está ni enterada de mi vida.

-No es nada, rosalie-

Me di la media vuelta y fui a cambiarme, comencé mi trabajo. Más tarde me despedí de todos cuando termine mis labores. Vivo en un departamento, solo que no era como el de los chicos, no es muy grande y estaba muy descuidado, esto era lo que podía pagar. Llegue a mi casa a bañarme, no quería volver a tener esa pesadilla, y mi única solución era drogarme…


	2. chica misteriosa

El sol me daba en la cara, cuando abrí mis ojos sentí como me quemaba, me pare rápido y cerré las cortinas, observe que había dejado la tele prendida y la casa estaba hecha un desastre. El resto del día fue normal, en el taller no hubo mucho trabajo, así que salimos más temprano, yo no tenía que hacer así que decidí dar un paseo, metí dinero a mi mochila, una libreta, un lápiz y mis llaves, me puse unos pants negros y mi sudadera gris; empecé a caminar, hasta que vi que había llegado a la comisura del bosque continúe caminando sin ni siquiera saber a dónde iba; pude visualizar unos rayos de luz, note que había llegado a una especie de prado, me alegre ahora lo que menos quería era estar cerca de las persona, me senté cerca de un árbol muy grande y de tronco grueso, saque mi libreta y mi lápiz y empecé a dibujar, no hace mucho descubrí que al dibujar siento otra especie de felicidad como cuando me drogo pero no tan fuerte, a veces puedo aguantar no drogarme, otras veces es difícil y hasta me he lastimado golpeándome la cabeza o los nudillos; seguí dibujando hasta que unas gotas de agua cayeron en mi rostro estaba lloviendo, guarde mis cosas en la mochila y salí huyendo del agua, a pesar de vivir cuatro años aquí aun me perdía, por un momento no sabía dónde me encontraba hasta que estaba enfrente de la preparatoria de Forks, me pare debajo de unos árboles y me cubrí con la capucha de la sudadera, algo absurdo ya que estaba todo empapado, me quede a esperar a que cesara la lluvia.

Empezó a bajar un poco la lluvia, observe a un grupo de personas, era por obvio que estaban saliendo de la escuela ya que hoy era viernes, se estaban despidiendo y de repente mi mirada quedo en una sola persona, empezó a caminar hacia la parada del bus, y sin que yo me diera cuenta ya estaba siguiéndola , por alguna extraña razón quería ver su rostro, me quede parado como a dos metros de distancia de ella, vi como hacia la parada, el camión se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron, de repente ella volteo hacia a mí, me quede mirando y creí que me iba a reclamar pero ella solo siguió mirándome, jamás había visto unos ojos tan profundos, de color castaño, su cabellera del mismo color y lacio caía en cascada hasta sus hombros; un momento, me dije a mi mismo, que es lo que estaba diciendo, por un minuto estaba pensando en reclamarle que si que tanto me veía, que no me peine o al caso me puse un zapato de otro, pero me quede mirándola, tal vez ella podría pensar que soy un violador o un acosador , estaba arto de esa mirada tan profunda y de niña, así que me atreví a decirle

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-

Ella se sorprendió por mi tono de voz ya que fue muy grosero, ella ni siquiera me conoce, solo es una niñita

-Lo siento, pero tú eres el que estaba siguiéndome- dijo con tono de enojo

-ha, pues tal vez y no te seguía y me quería subir al camión que por cierto por culpa tuya ya no podre-

Ella volteo a ver hacia atrás y efectivamente el camión ya no estaba, ella hizo una cara de molestia

-estúpido- susurro

Pero que se cree esa niña

-más vale que me respetes, porque no me conoces-

-no te conozco, pero se podría decir que eres un, un…- dijo sin poder terminar la frase

-¿un qué?- la rete

-ashh! olvídalo, ahora tendré que esperar otro camión- eso lo dijo al momento que se volteaba

-y, a mi que- grite para que pudiera escucharme pero ella no respondió así que di por terminada la discusión

Me quede parado ahí, esperando el bus. Cuando llego el camión la chava subió y yo detrás de ella, se sentó en la silla de la última fila, se veía muy enojada y hermosa; pero que dije, ¿hermosa?, me senté de maldad en la silla que estaba a su lado, pude observar que puso mala cara; no sabía a dónde o que parte de la ciudad llegaba este camión , me di cuenta que la chica misteriosa saco su reproductor de música junto con los audífonos colocándolos en sus oídos se recostó en el asiento cerrando sus ojos, yo solo me quede mirando su cara; sus labios no tan delgados y gruesos se movían al ritmo de la canción, comenzó a hacer caras y algunos gestos muy graciosos, tenía que admitir que era guapa; su piel era muy blanca parecía de porcelana, delgada pero no en exageración, me acerque sin hacer mucho ruido. No era tan alta, me llegaba a mis hombros, sus manos entrelazadas, sus dedos chiquitos y delgados; parecía un ángel, me sentí raro al pensar eso pero era la verdad.

Sus parpados se abrieron y su mirada se cruzo con la mía, que le iba a decir, obvio que no lo que pensaba, va a decir que soy un bipolar, tengo que actuar como siempre, me puse un poco nervioso, por suerte no lo noto, hice un gran esfuerzo por bajar mi mirada

-eres fea ¿lo sabías?- si, lo sé, eso era muy grosero y estúpido, pero no me iba a arriesgar. Ella bajo su mirada

-jodete- contesto volteando hacia la ventanilla y me hizo una seña que representa mucho cariño (.I.), sonreí, se veía muy bonita enojada.

Estaba entretenido viendo hacia los otros pasajeros, cuando un golpe me llego a la pierna, voltee hacia arriba

-te puedes quitar por favor- ella no volteo a verme simplemente lo dijo, no tenía ganas de decirle nada, ni muchos de volver a discutir. Me quite y volví a sentarme desde la ventana mire a la chica que estaba dirigiéndose a su casa, era blanca se veía un poco descuidada no era muy grande pero tampoco chica lo que más me llamo la atención es que afuera estaba aparcado un coche de policía, el camión siguió su rumbo e hice la última parada, por suerte estaba cerca de mi casa. Se supone que iba a ir a comprar algunas "cosas", pero la verdad hoy tuve mi dosis y claro no fue por las drogas y ni por dibujar, si no fue gracias a esa chica misteriosa


End file.
